1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hair growth stimulant and a preparation method thereof, and a hair growth stimulant having excellent hair stimulation and hair growth effects without side effects or toxicity, which comprises a carbonized pine cone, as well as a preparation method thereof.
2. Background Art
So far as known, hair loss is caused by various factors, including a reduction in hair function by testosterone, a reduction in the metabolic function of the hair root, a reduction in the physiological function of a head, a reduction in regional cerebral blood flow that causes abnormal hair growth due to a reduction in the peripheral vascular blood flow of subcutaneous tissue of a head, nutritional deficiency, stresses, drug side effects, and genetic factors.
Hair or the skin plays an important role to show the function of human organs and the condition of the human body. Hair determines a beautiful effect in individuals and personal appearance or image, and at the present time, hair conditions are impaired due to nutritional deficiency, the excessive intake of instant food, etc.
Hair grows about 0.3-0.4 mm a day by an excess of blood, but white hair or hair loss conditions appear due to various environmental factors as described above.
Common men lose hair during the catagen and telogen stages after the anagen stage for 4˜5 years, and women lose hair during the catagen and telogen stages after the anagen stage for 5˜6 years.
Alopecias are divided according to the cause of hair loss into many kinds, including genetic alopecia, alopecia seborrhecia, alopecia areata, alopecia by nutritional deficiency, alopecia by drug side effects, alopecia by fungi, alopecia by insufficient adaptation to environmental changes, neurotic alopecia, etc.
However, in most of these alopecias, the scalp becomes warm in an initial stage and have inflammatory protrusions occurred thereon, so that hair becomes thin and loses elasticity while it falls out.
Commercially available hair growth stimulants include vasodilators such as carpronium chloride, minoxidil and various extracts, hormones for inhibiting testosterone action such as estrogen or estragiol, and testosterone activity inhibitors such as pentadecanoic acid or finasteride. Hormones for inhibiting testosterone and testosterone inhibitors have a problem of insufficient clinical effects or side effects of inhibiting male sexual function. Also, hair growth stimulant compositions containing various extracts cause a problem of skin abnormality upon application to the skin.
Developed and sold drugs for the treatment and prevention of alopecia include hair growth stimulants, such as a minoxidil preparation approved by USA FDA, and finasteride (proscar) for oral administration, inhibiting the action of 5-alpha-reductase to inhibit the production of dihydrotestosterone. However, these drugs are expensive and have problems in use, such as a reduction in effects when applied directly to the scalp, and side effects when administered orally.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for the development of a hair growth stimulant which has an excellent effect of preventing hair loss and is easy to use while not causing side effects, such as skin abnormality and the inhibition of male sexual function.